<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t You, Little Archivist? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731491">Don’t You, Little Archivist?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Crying, Edging, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Influencing ones ability to say yes, Kinda, M/M, MOUTH STUFF, Mind Control, Mouth Play, Short term memory loss, Unsatisfying orgasm, drool, elias is into mouths, lack of freewill, scent, tied up, uncomfortable sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon wasn’t sure how this started. All he knew he had gone into work and after he came back from his lunch break he was suddenly tied to the chair in his office with his clothes tossed to the side of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t You, Little Archivist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon wasn’t sure how this started. All he knew he had gone into work and after he came back from his lunch break he was suddenly tied to the chair in his office with his clothes tossed to the side of him.</p><p>He was so willing to do it too. Why? Why would he ever do such a thing, let alone at work? It was inappropriate enough to do such a thing in the privacy of one's home but in one’s office?</p><p>He knew the door was thin- he knew people passed it so often, so why? </p><p>Jon looked back at what had happened. It happened so quick- out for lunch, back to the office, checking emails, naked, and then tied to a chair. </p><p>He was sitting at his desk when Elias had come in. He was asking about a statement Jon had recorded earlier this week, but wasn’t Tim the one who normally asked about errors? </p><p>He couldn’t even recall what Elias was saying. He just remembered how hot he felt while listening to his voice. Why? He’d never felt any kind of attention towards Elias. But he was sitting there- his mind wandering to its worse place. </p><p>Jon knew he wasn’t the kind to fantasize sexually about his coworkers, and definitely not about . . . Elias Bouchard. </p><p>So when Elias had bent down, extending his hand to Jon’s jaw- Jon whined. Trying to think about the noise he made, made him even more confused. He’d never made a noise like that.</p><p>What could have possibly made him that excited? Excited enough to- whine at the slightest touch to his jaw. </p><p>He remembered how Elias’ hands smelled. Clean and sterile. His scent was still in the air, hanging heavy on Jon’s chest. </p><p>His fingers were so long and thin, cold against his skin. His hands slid from his jaw to his collar, tugging on the fabric. </p><p>Elias had said something and Jon replied with, please. </p><p>His head was so light, all he could hear was static- and so, so many thoughts.</p><p>Jon shuddered against his chair thinking about the way Elias’ fingers slid past his lips. The way his fingers slid against his tongue. </p><p>How it felt when they traveled against his teeth, sliding to the back of his throat. </p><p>“Breath, Jon.”</p><p>Elias' voice rang through his head. </p><p>His hands even tasted clean. The taste was pressed into his mouth. It wasn’t that long ago but Jon felt like he needed to taste that sterile taste again. </p><p>His hands left so quickly though, he wasn’t able to properly savor the taste.</p><p>Wait- no. Why was Jon thinking like this? He shouldn’t be aroused by Elias shoving his fingers in his mouth. He shouldn’t be tied to a chair, naked, in his office.</p><p>Why was he naked? This was horrendous. An awful situation that he shouldn’t be in. </p><p>But his hands were so cold in his- no! </p><p>This is inappropriate! This is not an activity that should happen at work and not an activity that should be done by an employer and their head Archivist. </p><p>Elias had left at least twenty minutes ago to handle some situation upstairs. And when he came back Jon would- politely, ask to be untied and express his disappointment with him. </p><p>Jon was in such an uncomfortable position too. His arms hooked behind him, tucked underneath the armrests. Elias’ tie tied his wrists together. He wasn’t able to sit on the chair so his back was pressed into the edge, his feet sprawled out against the hard floor.</p><p>He was losing circulation to his arms, his back was sore and his thighs were tensing up.</p><p>When was Elias getting back, this is ridiculous. Anyone could just- oh no. </p><p>Anyone could walk in at any second. Jon couldn’t call for Elias because then someone would walk in asking if he’s okay. He can’t let anyone see him like this.</p><p>Did Elias lock the door? Can the door even be locked? </p><p>And what would happen if Martin burst in- probably coming to ask if Jon wanted any tea. There’s no possible way he'd be able to explain.</p><p>Oh and Martin would tell Tim and Tim would tell Sasha- then Tim would tell literally anyone who will listen. </p><p>Jon groaned in annoyance. He’d take anything, literally anything over this. </p><p>The embarrassment already fills his gut. </p><p>He would absolutely never hear the end of this. Oh- his life will be ruined. </p><p>Jon found himself silently pleading for Elias to come back. He’d do anything, this just had to end. </p><p>In the midst of Jon’s panic, the doorknob squeaked.</p><p>A pit hollowed out in his stomach. </p><p>He watched as the doorknob- didn’t turn. It clunked. It’s locked! </p><p>“Oh-“ a voice murmured behind the door.</p><p>Martin- of course, it’s Martin! </p><p>“Jon, are you okay, the door-“</p><p>“Yes! I know!” Jon hacks. </p><p>“Why’d you lock the door?”</p><p>“I just- wanted some privacy! So, if you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“Oh, but I made some tea if you’d-“</p><p>“No! Thank you. You can leave!”</p><p>Jon listened as Martin shuffled away, making that little pitiful noise he makes all the time.</p><p>Jon was begging, pleading, praying for Elias to come back. What could possibly be taking so long? Was this a test? </p><p>He could already feel everyone’s eyes on him. The comments he’d get. The jokes. </p><p>He shut his eyes tight and whimpered. His body was so sore. He can’t believe he did this. </p><p>But why- why did he do this, he can’t find the answer. </p><p>It took so long for Elias to come back. The door clicked open and that clean smell flooded in. </p><p>Jon was shaking, on the verge of tears. His body was tense and tired. </p><p>Elias shut the door behind him and Jon could have sworn he laughed. He choked- was Elias laughing at him?</p><p>“Please. . .” Jon whines.</p><p>Jon knows if he tries to say anything he’ll start crying. His breath is already hitched and jagged. He just wanted out of this. </p><p>“Oh, what was that, Jon? You of all people know it’s rude to mumble.”</p><p>He sounded so condescending. </p><p>Jon groaned as he tried to lift himself. The area where his biceps were touching the rough texture of the chair had become raw from rubbing against it in a struggle. His back was stiff and had pain rippled through it as he lifted his weight. </p><p>Jon opened his mouth to say something but he snapped his teeth down with a pitiful cry. His face scrunched as tears ran down his face. </p><p>“Elias please-“ </p><p>Another laugh. </p><p>Stop laughing- Jon pleaded. He tried to kick his leg away but all it did was cause the chair’s wheels to squeak. </p><p>Elias stepped closer to Jon. Stepping forward, placing one of his legs in between Jon’s sprawled out and shaking legs. He stared down at Jon’s huffing body. </p><p>“I didn’t think it would take you this short of a time to go into a state like. . . this.” </p><p>“Let me- go, Elias!”</p><p>“Let you go? Oh, come now, Jon. I haven’t even done anything to you yet- and I do truly enjoy seeing you in such a state.”</p><p>“This isn’t appropriate, Elias!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect it to be, not really something that seems appropriate for public consumption.” </p><p>Jon tries to kick again, he manages to get his leg off the ground but his cramped mussels led to it going right back down with a horrid jolt of pain. Another pained whimper left him.</p><p>“Oh quite Jon, you’d hate for anyone to hear you. Everyone seems to be running back and forth today, to. Be a shame if anyone heard you.”</p><p>Jon sucked in his breath as Elias’ cold hand made its way back to his jaw, gripping his cheeks. A wave ran over him. That static was back. </p><p>Thoughts ran through his head. The pain he’d felt suddenly melted away. His body felt light and sensitive under Elias’s touch.</p><p>“Jon, you look so pleasant like this. So vulnerable, my little archivist.” </p><p>Elias' voice struck him. It sent a wave through his body- a shock in his abdomen.</p><p>What a pitiful noise escaped Jon’s throat. So pitchy and drawn out. What was wrong with him- what could Elias possibly be doing to him? </p><p>“I could take anything from you and you’d bask in it. Willing take anything I have. You even willingly stripped yourself for me.</p><p>“You looked so lovely, Jon. I rather enjoyed watching you fumble with your buttons. Trying to show me everything.”</p><p>That’s right. </p><p>The image suddenly fills his mind. He had sat in Elias’ lap. Oh- he sat in his boss’ lap. Taking his clothe off, stripping and pulling so needily. </p><p>What’s wrong with him? Why would Elias allow this?</p><p>Elias’ index and middle finger slid against Jon’s lips, sliding past. Jon moaned at the sterile taste returning to his mouth. </p><p>His brain was so full he hadn’t even noticed the sound he made. A needy, lust-filled moan. </p><p>His hands were so cold, his fingers were so thin- oh how they pressed against the muscle in his mouth. Sliding to the back of his throat. His neck tensed. </p><p>His breath became so quick and puffy, he pushed through his nose awkwardly as he tried to keep himself from gagging.</p><p>How was he so aroused by this? Jon had never let anyone do this to him, never done it to himself. </p><p>Jon found himself wrapping his lips around Elias’s thin fingers, feeling his knuckles slide against his lips as they slide back and forth in his mouth. </p><p>He slid his thick tongue against his fingers, somehow still cold against his hot tongue. </p><p>His head felt so heavy. He couldn’t think straight. He felt his eyes gloss over as he slowly lost realization of what was happening. </p><p>He didn’t even realize that he was hard, and Elias’ freehand was sliding to his crotch. </p><p>“So- needy. It’s sweet how much I excite you, little archivist.”</p><p>His thin fingers wrapped around Jon’s shaft. He slowly and lightly stroked his member. Jon twitched against his fingers. </p><p>His touch sent waves through his body, each one more extreme than the next. Jon felt like he was going to pass out. </p><p>His thin fingers slid against Jon’s skin. With each stroke a pathetic whine escapes Jon. He shook and wiggled in his chair. </p><p>The way Elias stared down at him- that crooked smile. He looked so smug, like he cheated and got away with it scot free. Jon could barely make out his features with his glossy vision.</p><p>The pit in his stomach was slowly filling. Although Elias’ touch was light and his hand was slow, Jon’s excitement made the tracing of his fingers feel far more extreme than it actually was.</p><p>“Oh Jon, look at you. I’d think you’d be a bit more- dignified. Are you really still crying? And- drooling. Oh- what a mess you’re making of yourself.”</p><p>Was he? He couldn’t tell what he was doing. What noises he was making. How- loud he was being. </p><p>All he could focus on was Elias’ touch- his smell. . . His taste.</p><p>That clean scent, clean taste, filled his senses. Had Elias always had this strong of a- scent? </p><p>Jon knows this should stop. This is wrong. This has been wrong far beyond the point they’re at. But why did he suddenly not want it to stop? His mind wouldn’t allow him to not want more of what’s happening. </p><p>His thoughts weren't his own. Jon knew that. He felt like he was fighting himself- and somehow losing. </p><p>He struggled against his restraint. The realization that his arms were seething in pain came back to him. The harsh tingle of the lack of circulation hit hard. With each shift and tug his arms sent waves of painful static through his chest.</p><p>A cry spewed from his mouth. His teeth gently biting down on Elias' knuckle.</p><p>Elias yanked his hand from Jon’s mouth and pulled his other hand from his member.</p><p>Jon’s mouth hung wide. A harsh whine leaving as his mouth was left empty, his groin left twitching. He could feel how wet his chin was now, covered in his own saliva.</p><p>“Biting? Really Jon? I’m disappointed, truly, I expected you to be more dignified in a situation like this.”</p><p>Disappointed? </p><p>That word struck Jon. The static echoed that word through his skull. Elias was disappointed in him. </p><p>Jon hacked- tears running down his cheeks. “No! I’m- Mm, sorry!”</p><p>No- he wasn’t sorry. Jon wasn’t the one who was wrong in this situation. He has no reason to say sorry.</p><p>But Elias was disappointed in him. He couldn’t let his supervisor be disappointed in him.</p><p>Elias’ smile curled wide across his cheeks, his teeth shining behind his lips. “Mm, Jon. You’re my Archivist, I expect you to behave. </p><p>“I-“ Jon tried to argue. Tried to say something. But his head was chalked full. There were too many things going on at once. He was in so much pain. </p><p>Why couldn’t he focus? Elias was doing something- he had to be. But what could he have possibly done to put Jon in such a state.</p><p>“Jon,” Elias coos, sliding his thin fingers against Jon’s thighs. “You’re a good boy, Jon. Don’t you want to be a good boy, for me?”</p><p>Those words sent shocks through his skull. Another pitiful noise left him. </p><p>He didn’t want to be a disappointment. Especially for Elias. He couldn’t be a disappointment for Elias. He wanted to be a good boy for him. To be Elias’ good boy.</p><p>He couldn’t feel the pain anymore. All he could feel was the static in his head.</p><p>“I do-“ Jon whined through his lips. It didn’t even feel like he himself said that.</p><p>“You do what?”</p><p>“I. . . Please, Elias.” </p><p>“Jon . . .”</p><p>Jon breathed hard, puffing his chest out like a fussy child. “I- want to be your good boy.”</p><p>Elias’ hand wrapped around Jon’s unimpressive length. “And you will be, little archivist.”</p><p>Jon moaned at the touch. His grip was much more attentive this time. </p><p>Jon whined, moaned and squealed with each tug. He was being so loud too- anyone who went down the hall could hear him so easily. </p><p>That pit in his stomach filled fast. He could feel himself climbing faster and faster to climax. He puffed through his gaping mouth. </p><p>He got closer and closer until it just- stopped. Elias’ hand left and he let out an almost, prideful chuckle.</p><p>Jon cried out, trying his best to thrust his hips but his cramped muscles don’t allow them to go far.</p><p>“So soon, Jon, really?” </p><p>“No- I’m sorry!”</p><p>Elias moved to his knees. He wrapped one hand around his base and the other around his tip. His long hands working around the thin member. </p><p>More pathetic noises- could Jon always make these noises? How did Elias trigger this part of him? </p><p>Elias was watching him so attentively. Watching each and every motion, cry and moan. Jon knew he must have looked ridiculous. Mouth a gap, a constant stream of tears- of drool.</p><p>Why was he drooling so much? Why wouldn’t he shut his mouth? He wasn’t sure, but he did notice the sudden urge to stick his tongue out. So he did. </p><p>Yet another laugh. It was breathy this time, drawn out at the end. Almost like he was letting it slip out that he was excited. </p><p>Elias’s fingers churned around his base. His palm sliding against his dripping tip. His grip was so tight this time. </p><p>“You look so-“ a sigh of pleasure escaped him. “Lovely like this, Jon. You are being such a- good boy. Just keep this up and I’ll let you come.”</p><p>His orgasm built up again. It came so fast and suddenly- stopped. Elias had removed his hands, yet again. </p><p>Jon let out a harsh, needy cry. “Ah- no! I was. . . I- I was being good!”</p><p>“You were,” Elias said, sliding his wet hands against Jon’s thighs. “And I said if you keep this up- not that’d i'd let you come right away.”</p><p>His fingers traced the tip. It twitched and jerked at the sensation. </p><p>“Please-“</p><p>Another. . . Laugh. “Soon.” </p><p>He slowly worked his hands around Jon. Making sure to give the most attention to his tip. And just like before he watched Jon climb to the top so he let go just in time. </p><p>Jon let out a plea filled groan as he tried his best to thrust against Elias’ hands before they moved. </p><p>“Elias- please. . .“</p><p>Elias moved his hand back, stroking his palm against his dripping, pink tip. </p><p>“Don’t start begging because then I’ll just make it last longer. But- maybe you’d want that, little archivist.”</p><p>“No! No- no. . . Please don’t.”</p><p>As Elias stroked and pulled away right before Jon climaxed again and again. All Jon could do was sit there churning and crying. Just listening to the thoughts the static put in his head. </p><p>His body ached. Each joint tight and cramped. Static rushes through his body, sending horrific jolts of pain though his body. </p><p>This was awful- why was he doing this again? Why wasn’t he telling Elias to stop? Every inch of him was in pain. </p><p>His length was throbbing in pain. He just wanted this to end. Elias just kept going, storming and pulling then just- stopping just to do it all over again. </p><p>His jaw was locked from being hung open for so long. His neck had a horrible crook in it. He felt like he was going to vomit. </p><p>This static just wouldn’t stop. His mind was racing. His mind kept telling him this was good- kept giving him thoughts that sent shockwave after shockwave to his abdomen. </p><p>He just wanted this to end but he couldn’t bring himself to say so. </p><p>“Elias-“ all Jon managed to squeal through his whines of desperation. </p><p>Elias let go yet again. Another laugh. And another little sign of excitement.</p><p>“Please-“</p><p>“Don’t start begging now, Jon.”</p><p>“No-“</p><p>“No? Oh come now Jon, you’ve been doing so good Dont-“</p><p>“Shut. . . Up.” not as much as he wanted to say but it took everything in Jon to even say those words. </p><p>His head throbbed as he fought against the thoughts he should be having and the thoughts he was having. </p><p>“Jon,” Elias gruffed. </p><p>The static grew louder. It felt like his skull was being crushed. </p><p>“Fucking- stop!” </p><p>He tried to kick his leg, this time he was able to grace the side of Elias. Elias stood up. Staring down at Jon with true disappointment. </p><p>“Jon-“ </p><p>That static rolled his brain into a crumpled ball. Jon felt like he stopped breathing. Actually- he was hyperventilating. His chest heaved and puffed. His shoulders jerked painfully.</p><p>“I really expected you to be better. But you just keep slipping. Can’t just- do what you're told?”</p><p>Jon jerked his whole body as Elias took hold of him again. Stroking, pulling, warping those cold long fingers against Jon’s throbbing pink skin. </p><p>“Complain every step of the way.” </p><p>Jon’s mind went blank. He couldn’t even hear Elias anymore. His head felt empty. His body felt empty. He was empty.</p><p>Elias was doing this to him. He was doing something to his mind. He was- he was forcing these thoughts in his head, these urges. </p><p>Jon could feel himself climbing closer to his orgasm. Elias’ hand was still so cold around him. </p><p>He let out a harsh- gruff yell as he felt Elias’ hand leave his length. His orgasm shot after Elias’s hand left. His hips shook as string after string of his seed shot out. </p><p>It felt awful. The pain from his body- from being edged for so long, from the lack of friction from when he actually was able to come- it left him completely unsatisfied and just angrier than he was at the start.</p><p>Jon lay there- still shaking. “You. . . Bastard.”</p><p>“I was hoping we could do more. . . But since you’re acting the way you are I guess I have to just, let you think about the way you’ve behaved today.”</p><p>“Untie me, Elias.” </p><p>“Oh, you sound so angry. What are you going to do, Jon? Hm?”</p><p>“Un-tie me. . . Elias.”</p><p>“You know- I don’t think I will. I’ll come get you when I feel like- maybe you’ll be more respectful once you’ve had some more alone time.</p><p>“Or maybe- someone else will help you. Maybe Martin. I’m sure he’d be ecstatic to see you tied down and naked!”</p><p>Elias looked over to the door and smiled. He looked back to Jon and with his crooked smile he said, “I hope you learn to behave, Jon. I’ll be sure to check on you later this week.”</p><p>Elias turned sharply, he made his way through the door. But he didn’t walk away, he turned to his left.</p><p>“Ah, Martin.”</p><p>Jon felt a rush of panic. He struggled in his chair. “No- no. . . No.”</p><p>“I was looking for you.”</p><p>“Oh- you were?”</p><p>“Mm, I was. Jon, is a bit tied up at the moment, you wouldn’t mind- would you?</p><p>He turned and walked away. Jon had less that a second before Martin walked into the door frame. It took him a moment to realize what exactly was happening.</p><p>His eyes went wide. Jon panicked, jerking wildly- or at least as much as he could. </p><p>He ended up making the chair tip to the side. It crashed to the ground. </p><p>Jon let out a horrified yell as he collided with the ground. Knee slapping hard against the wood floor. His shoulder joint popped as his body slammed downwards.</p><p>He cried out as he laid there. Martin, very quickly, rushed over. Pulling the chair up with ease and slipping the tie off his wrists. </p><p>Jon slid off the chair. His ass hitting the cold ground with a quiet thud. He pulled his static filled arms in front of him and cried. </p><p>“Jon- are you okay?”</p><p>“Leave-“ Jon sobbed.</p><p>“Jon, I just- do you need anything?”</p><p>Jon didn’t reply, he tried but he was in to much pain. He tried to extend his limbs but waves of harsh static rushed through his joint. Hey let out another cry of pain before sliding to the ground. </p><p>Martin bent down and hovered over Jon, not sure what to do. He bit down on his teeth and looked around. He saw the pile of Jon’s clothing.</p><p>He grabbed his jacket and laid it over Jon.</p><p>“I’m sorry Elias did this to you too. . .”</p><p>Jon shut his eyes and sobbed in pain.</p><p>No. . . Elias had done this to Martin? Had he done it to the others? </p><p>Why hadn’t they said something?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>